SkullKid's mission
by ScaredGroveSkullKid
Summary: Larxene and Roxas go on a mission to Scared Grove, When the Skull kid comes! what will happen when he helps them out? will he try to attack them while on the way? or will he get attacked by heartless?


All was quite in Scared Grove, the Skull kid wandered around the forest with nothing to do.

"Why aren't there any visitors to my home?" The skull kid wondered. "Link used to come every day to play with me, and now he hasn't visited in days." The Skull kid continued to wander around, until he saw a black creature run across the field and into the bushes. The Skull kid looked into the bushes to see what that was.

"Get back here!" he heard someone yell.

"Roxas! It's just a worthless purebred heartless no need to go after it." Another person said.

"Visitors! Yay, Yay!" the Skull kid dances around a little bit. He saw two people in black cloaks, one was male the other was female. He never saw these people before; he always liked new people who came into Scared Grove.

"What's that?" Roxas asked pointing his Keyblade to the Skull kid. "It is a new heartless?"

"It doesn't look like a heartless now does it? Besides it's not our target stupid." The female snapped.

"What's a heartless? I'm the Skull kid, and you're in Scared Grove, my home. What are you travelers doing here?" The Skull kid asked.

"I'm Roxas, and this is Larxene." Roxas replied.

"What kind of heartless thing are you looking for?"

"It's called a Tailbunker." The skull kid got an idea.

"I've seen that thing around here somewhere." He sang.  
"You have? Tell us where it is! Come on we don't have all day." Larxene said. The Skull kid giggled,

"Follow me." He jumped up and disappeared. "Just follow the glow of my lantern."

"We don't have times for these games!" Larxene snapped. Roxas ran ahead, trying to find the Skull kid.

"Come on Larxene, he's going to lead us to the heartless we're after." Roxas said, Larxene sighed and followed Roxas so they could find the Skull kid. Soon music was heard and the Skull kid's puppets came down and tried to attack Roxas and Larxene.

"What the heck?" Larxene snapped, "Why is it attacking us?!"

"It all part of the game." They heard the Skull kid say.

"Where are you?" Roxas asked.

"I told you already~ follow the glow." He laughed. Roxas and Larxene walked around; soon they saw the glow of his lantern and found the skull kid.

"Yay! Your good." He smiled; Larxene wasn't in the greatest of moods, she threw a kunai at him. "Eeek!" the Skull kid jumped up and disappeared again.

"What the Hell!?" Larxene shouted.

"The game isn't over yet." Skull kid remarked. Roxas sighed,

"This is going to take forever."

"If you keep complaining like that you'll never find where that heartless is."

"Why don't you just tell us?" Larxene snapped.

"Because you need me to open the door of course."

"Why don't you just walk us to that place?"

"Because my dear friends, that would be boring. Now come on, tick tock the clock is ticking." Skull kid sighed. So Larxene and Roxas had to walk around Scared Grove until they found him sitting on a lily pad on the river. Larxene threw another kunai at the skull kid.

"Wow, how did you know the rules? Try to hit me and I'll continue to show you they way." The skull kid gasped.

"Why aren't you getting hurt by my attacks?" Larxene asked, surprised that her kunai did nothing, it didn't even leave a mark.

"I'm dead! You can't hurt me." He giggled, and just to make Larxene madder he jumped up, kissed her cheek and then disappeared. "Ok, this time when you find me you'll be near the door I need to open~"

"About time." Roxas muttered. Larxene rubbed the spot where the Skull kid kissed her.

"He… kissed me!"

"Come on Larxene let's go." Roxas began to walk towards the lantern light. Music was heard again and more of the skull kid's puppets came up again. Roxas took out his Keyblade and easily killed them all. The Skull kid was soon found again. "Ok, we found you now open the door."

"Hm.. ok! That's only because you came and played with me." The Skull kid smiled, then he went up to Larxene and kissed her again, this time on the lips. Then he turned around, jumped up, and disappeared soon the door opened. Roxas had to pull Larxene though the door, because she was in a daze. They soon found the Tailbunker and began to fight it. It was soon defeated and they walked back though the door.

"Skull kid, are you still here? Are you going to take us back to the forest entrance?" Larxene asked, but there was no answer.

"Skull kid?" Roxas called out, still no answer.

"Well, he's not going to show, let's just go on our own, unlike you I remember the way." Larxene said, after she said that the Skull kid's puppets came out to Larxene and Roxas, but they didn't attack. They seemed to be alittle upset. They moved their arms to the left.

"It… wants us to follow them." Roxas said.

"The Skull kid could be in trouble." Larxene replied. She thought for a moment. "This isn't part of our mission but.."

"Let's go." Roxas said following the puppets that were leaving.

"Oh yea… whatever." Larxene snapped, following Roxas and the puppets. The puppets showed them the Skull kid, being attacked by heartless.

"Let's finish these guys off once and for all." Roxas says.

"These guys are starting to get on my nerve!" Larxene shouted. The skull kid tried to blow his little instrument to get more puppets to come and help them, but a heartless knocked it out of his hand. Larxene used her electricity magic to kill the heartless.

"Gee, why not leave any for me to kill?" Roxas asked. She ignored him and picked up the skull kid's instrument then gave it to him.

"Thank you. You saved me. Let me show you out." The Skull kid smiled. He took them to the entrance without playing any games. Roxas thanked the Skull kid and they left the forest. When Roxas and Larxene got back to the castle, Xemnas called a meeting.

"I would like to announce that we have a new comrade that was chosen to wear the coat." He began. The new nobody walked into the room with its hood over its head. "Number XV." The nobody took off it's hood and Larxene gasped, the new nobody was the skull kid.


End file.
